


A drawing for Mycroft

by pipib



Series: The life of Rosie Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Mycroft Homes - Freeform, Rosie - Freeform, Rosie Watson - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Homes & John Watson - Freeform, john being a good parent, rosamund mary watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipib/pseuds/pipib
Summary: Rosie draws a unicorn for Mycroft and we learn a lot about her life at Baker Street 221B.Sherlock and even Mycroft are both a big influence and even though John disagree with the way they handle his daughter, Rosie likes it.She knows they love her, they just show have an odd way of showing it.





	A drawing for Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> My first story and in defense of all the grammatical mistakes and the bad spelling: I'm a bit dyslexic and English is not my first language so please be kind

Rosie hummed quietly to herself as she drew. She had already made a drawing for Sherlock and daddy.  
Now she was making one for Mycroft. She looked at the drawing something was of about it, but she just couldn't seem to get it right.  
Oh well, Mycroft would tell her what was wrong with it. He always did. 

The first time he had done it, daddy had been very cross. "For goodness sake Mycroft! she is a child. Can't you just accept the damm drawing? "  
Rosie had tugged at daddy's sleeve. "But daddy! how am I supposed to get any better at drawing, if no one tells me how?"  
Daddy had looked at her and his eyes blinked a few times, like they always did when Sherlock did something that astounded him.  
He took a deep breath and turned to Mycroft "My apologies" he said "I clearly overreacted."  
"That is understandable" Mycroft answered "You were merely protecting young Rosamund"  
"Yeah well, that doesn't make it ok" daddy said. "I should have remembered, that you would never intentionally hurt her feelings"  
Mycrofts shoulders relaxed a little. "Quite right" he said "Rosamund is far to important for that"

Rosie carefully wrote her To Mycroft on the drawing. She knew how to spell that.  
She sighed a little. She really wished reading and writing was a bit easier. When she started school it had been really hard and she had gotten so sad. She loved books, but somehow the letters just didn't make any sense and she didn't understand why.  
All the other children seemed to get it and she felt so stupid and useless. One night she cried herself to sleep even though both daddy and Sherlock tried to comfort her.  
The next day daddy talked to her teacher and she went to see a very nice lady, who made her do some tests at the computer.  
The lady told daddy, that Rosie had dyslexia and Sherlock explained to her that her brain was wired a bit different and that's why reading and writing was so difficult.

Daddy had been really upset. She could hear him tell Lestrade about the test that night after she went to bed.  
"I don't understand why you are so upset about this" Sherlock had said.  
"You don't understand why he's upset about his child being dyslexic " Lestrade said in a disbelieving voice.  
"No" Sherlock answered "Watson is a very bright young girl, she will simply use her superior intellect to compensate for the dyslexia" Daddy had laughed and Rosie knew he was shaking his head fondly, like he alway did when Sherlock declared something, he thought was obvious. 

Rosie carefully took out her special IPad. Mycroft had gotten it for her. She, daddy and Sherlock were the only ones, who could use it. They had to use their fingerprints and scan their eyes before it would open.  
At first daddy had protested, claiming it was far to expensive. But Mycroft had said that Rosie needed it and that it was full of apps that would help with the dyslexia.

She took a picture of the drawing. Mycroft couldn't keep real drawings, because bad men might see them and know that Rosie was important. She sent to picture to Mycroft with the special email Mycroft had made for her.  
It was a very confidential email Mycroft had told her. That meant, that she couldn't tell anyone about it. Not even her best friends. Daddy and Sherlock were the only ones in the whole world, who knew she had this very special email, but they never asked to see it.  
Mycroft's email address was also very confidential and no one knew about it, not even Anthea and she knows about everything else in Mycroft's life. Rosie liked that, it was so nice to have a secret with Mycroft.

The iPad made a small ping and Rosie opened the video chat. Mycroft doesn't like texting so they always use the video chat.  
Sherlock likes texting and sometimes he would send lots and lots of texts to Rosie, he said it helped her to learn to spell.  
Daddy said, that Sherlock just liked having someone his own age to text. That was silly, because Sherlock was ancient, so how could texting Rosie have anything to do with that?? 

"Rosamund I got your drawing " Mycroft said. " There seems to be something wrong with the horses head"  
"It's a unicorn" Rosie answered. "Unicorns are not real" Mycroft replied.  
"I know that Mycroft, I'm not a baby. But I like unicorns. Daddy and I are reading a story about unicorns. And if you take away the whole magic thing, a unicorn is basically a horse with a horn,  
And I want the horse part to look realistic and the horn to proportion with the head, so it will look like a real unicorn, even though unicorns aren't real."  
" hmmm good point Rosamund" Mycroft always calls her Rosamund, never Rosie like daddy or Watson like Sherlock. Rosie thinks it's because he hates it when people call him Myc or even worse Mike. So Rosie always calls him Mycroft and she injoy being Rosamund to him. 

" Very well Rosamund mine, if you want a realistic unicorn then a realistic unicorn you shall get. I will do some research and get back to you"  
"Thank you Mycroft" Rosie laughed at him. "And good night"  
"Good night to you to Rosamund, sleep well" 

The video chat disconnected just as the door to Rosie's room opened. Sherlock peeked in.  
"Hello Watson, you're daddy is working late, so I'll be reading your bedtime story "  
At first Rosie was a little disappointed. She really liked the unicorn story, but she knew better than to get Sherlock to read it.  
He would only point out all the things that made the story unrealistic and sigh when she argued it didn't matter.

But then Sherlock held up a new book. "I got this from the library" he grinned "You wanted to learn to draw hands and I think this might do the trick"  
Rosie tried to read the title: "At-las of the hu-man" she spelled out. She couldn't read the last word. "Anatomy" Sherlock finish for her.  
"Anatomy is the study of the shape of living organisms and the way they are built on the inside"  
Rosie quickly jumped in to bed and listen carefully to Sherlock, as he explained all about the muscles and tendons in the human hand.


End file.
